


Dangerous Words

by mckinnonandblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinnonandblack/pseuds/mckinnonandblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Those are dangerous words,” Sirius muttered as he stepped closer to her.</p>
<p>“I’m a dangerous woman."</p>
<p>Sirius always did enjoy a challenge and Marlene never failed to give him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt someone sent me on tumblr. Prompt: "Are you afraid or just worried you won't be able to get it up for a real women?"

Sirius had just gotten back from a three month long mission. The flat he shared with his fellow Order member, Marlene Mckinnon, was empty. He decided he’d take a shower and a small nap before he went over to Lily and James’ house.

Despite what everyone believed, Sirius and Marlene weren’t sleeping together, not that Sirius minded. Marlene was one of his best friends. He didn’t want to ruin that relationship with her because he slept with her. Of course, he may have a few inappropriate dreams about her, but who wouldn’t? She was gorgeous.

Just as he got out of the shower, he heard the door creak open slowly. Sirius’ instincts automatically kicked in. He grabbed his boxers, pulled them on, grasped his wand, then went to see what he was up against.

Slowly he made his way into the living room. When he entered the room, he saw a head of blonde hair in the kitchen doorway. Marlene had her back to him and she was carrying a brown bag of groceries on her right hip.

“McKinnon,” Sirius breathed.

The bag of groceries crashed onto the hard wood floor, as Marlene spun around her wand drawn. Her blue eyes were wide and alert.

“Merlin, Black, don’t do that,” Marlene said putting her hand over her heart. “I was ready to attack you.”

Sirius chuckled. “So was I. Sorry about that.”

He flicked his wand and the brown bag, along with its content, flew into the air and zoomed into the kitchen, landing on the table.

“How was the mission?” Marlene asked as she headed into the kitchen.

Sirius followed her, running a hand throw his hair. “Ok. Anything happen while I was away?”

Marlene sighed. “Just a bunch of Muggle disappearances. Everyone in the Order’s ok. Benjy got a little banged up from a mission last week, but other than that, fine. Well… .as fine as it can be.”

Sirius nodded. “And Lily and James have been ok?”

Marlene smiled. “They’re both alright. I went to see them last week. James was out on a mission, but he came back yesterday, and before you ask, he’s fine. Lily’s being Lily. She’s a real hormonal wreck right now.”

“Nothing a little visit from me couldn’t cure,” Sirius quipped.

“Is this your first stop after you got back?” Marlene asked as she pushed herself onto the counter top. “Or did one of your slags have the privilege of seeing you first?”

Sirius rolled his eyes. She was obviously still pissed off about the time he forgot to use a Silencing Charm. Honestly, it was one time. “Nope. My ‘slags’ as you call them would probably faint if I showed up at their doorstep more than once.”

Marlene snorted. “Obviously the those women have no stomach at all, if they’d faint at the sight of you.”

Sirius smirked. “Jealousy doesn’t look good on you, McKinnon.”

“I’m not jealous,” Marlene scoffed. “If I wanted to get you in my bed, I'd have you there.”

It was Sirius’ turn to snort. “And how exactly would you do that?”

Marlene glared at him before slipping off of the counter. Her hands reached down and locked onto the hem of her shirt. After she tugged it over head, she unbuttoned her shorts and slid them off of her legs. Sirius watched with wide eyes.

“McKinnon,” Sirius whispered hoarsely. “You don’t want to do this.”

“What? Are you afraid, or just worried you won’t be able to get it up for a real woman?” Marlene asked smirking.

“Those are dangerous words,” Sirius muttered as he stepped closer to her.

“I’m a dangerous woman,” Marlene replied leaning against the counter.

In an instant, Sirius’ lips crashed down on Marlene’s and his body pressed her up against the counter. Marlene seemed truly surprised that he had done anything at all, but she quickly cooperated and tugged on his long tresses.

“Up,” Sirius demanded lowering his hands to her thighs. Marlene’s grip tightened on him as she did what he asked.

Once she was settled on the counter, Sirius moved one of his hands down to her knickers. Feeling how wet she was, he groaned. When Marlene smirked against his lips, Sirius became annoyed. He had yet to get a sound out of her. His mouth left hers causing her to whimper, but as soon as he latched onto her throat, she gasped. However, Sirius wasn’t satisfied just yet. He pushed the crotch of her underwear to the side and slowly ran a finger over her slit, then up to her clit. Marlene moaned, bucking her hips into his fingers.

“Does just a touch from me turn you on, McKinnon?” Sirius asked smirking.

“Don’t tease me, Black,” Marlene warned him. Her hand snaked down between them and rested over his member. Sirius’ eyes darkened and he pulled her knickers down her legs before she could do anything else. After he ridded himself of his boxers, Sirius’ hands slid under Marlene’s thighs so he could lift her again. Instead of carrying her into one of the bedrooms, he slammed her into the wall. This earned him a groan.

“What do you want, McKinnon?” Sirius asked gruffly as his fingers slid in and out of her.

“Hmmm… . .Sirius… . .my name,” Marlene muttered as she panted.

“Marlene,” he moaned as she tightened around him.

“I want. . …baise-moi.”

Sirius understood the French perfectly. He thrust himself into her roughly. Marlene cried out loudly gripping his shoulders. His lips moved the fabric of her bra away before sucking on her nipple.

A great urge to please her came over Sirius. Usually when he slept with someone, it was for his pleasure and his alone. It was just a bonus that he could usually make the girl come before himself. But in that moment, he wanted to see Marlene come for him and know that he was one that had brought her that pleasure.

With each thrust, he went father and father inside of her. Marlene’s back was arching off the wall toward him.

“Sir-Sirius,” Marlene moaned. “I-I-I-”

Sirius knew what she wanted to say when her walls started to clench around him. He pushed harder into her as one of his hands slipped down to circled her clit. Marlene moaned loudly before coming in his arms. She lay there exhausted as he finished.

When he was done, Sirius walked backward until he hit the counter, then he slid down it with Marlene still in his arms.

She kissed his shoulder before snuggling into his arms.

“You ok?” Sirius asked after a moment.

Marlene nodded. “That… . .was probably one of the best shags of my life, Black.”

“One of?” Sirius asked squeezing her hips.

Marlene laughed. “Ok, the best, but I’m sure you’ll top it in the future.”


End file.
